


i'll guard your dreams (and we can fight the monsters)

by smallball



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: Yaz wakes up from a nightmare





	i'll guard your dreams (and we can fight the monsters)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my gay ass is doing this but here we go again. It's short because I'm literally incapable of writing something longer but I needed to write SOMETHING #thasmintrash

Monsters.

Giant, gross monsters chasing her across the bridge. They want flesh and blood and pain, and suddenly her foot gets stuck in a pile of branches. She’s sweaty and tired and scared, she just wants to go home, she can’t keep running forever. There’s no way to escape now, the others are dead and probably being  _eaten_ , the only thing she can do is try to fight them until her last breath, try to punch them, to…

 

Yaz jolts awake, finally aware of her limbs being held in place by gentle arms wrapped around her and she stops struggling.

“Shh it’s just a nightmare, it’s going to be fine” she hears a soothing voice and feels the warmth of somebody’s breath on her ear. “I’m here sweetheart, I’m here.”

 

She’s hazy and has no idea what’s going on until she realizes she’s in her TARDIS bedroom and the disheveled figure who’s trying to calm her down is the Doctor. Freeing herself from the hug, she takes in her surroundings. The Doctor looks quite strange in her plaid pajamas but there’s a very familiar look on her face. Yaz’s seen it before during their numerous adventures – she is _worried_.

“Feeling better, Yaz? I obviously couldn’t sleep and I heard you screaming and here you were tossing in your bed, you looked so distressed I..”

“It’s fine” she sighs and sinks back into her messy bed. “Just peachy”

“I’m going to let you sleep” She didn’t realize how sarcastic and wrong that sounded and now the Doctor starts getting up from the bed. Panicked, Yaz instantly sits back up and quickly grabs the woman’s hand.

“I didn’t mean it like that” she looks into the Doctor’s eyes with a silent plea.

“I know” the woman replies and smiles, making Yaz feel warm and loved and safe. God, it’s pathetic that a simple smile can do that to her but she’s not complaining right now. She tilts her head and smiles back, and despite the recent nightmare it feels easy.

It’s only then when she becomes aware of the fact that she’s still holding the Doctor’s hand in her own. Her first instinct is to let go but she just looks down and keeps staring, feeling her heartbeat increase more and more. Another palm finds her chin, making her look up again, right into the Doctor’s eyes.

“It’s okay” the woman says, her thumb slightly stroking Yasmin’s jaw. She goes back for a hug and Yaz doesn’t hesitate, she allows herself to drown in the Doctor’s smell, feel the warmth radiating through her PJs, nuzzle in her soft hair.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” the Doctor asks after a while. Yaz doesn’t even know what to say. Is it about the nightmare she already brushed aside? Is it about the silent agreement between them, the feelings they don’t discuss? It’s all scary and she’s not sure if she can handle scary right now. She breaks free of the Doctor’s embrace and tries to smile again.

“Can we just.. stay here instead?” she asks, unsure of how the Doctor will react. “Will you stay with me for the night, please?”

Yaz’s palms are sweaty and seconds feel like hours before the Doctor replies.

“With pleasure” the woman says and lies down on Yasmin’s bed, waiting for her to follow.

It feels so domestic and comforting when Yaz lies down. The Doctor is right beside her, one hand playing with her hair and another one hugging Yaz’s waist. She rests her forehead on the Doctor’s shoulder and closes her eyes. “Goodnight, Doctor”

 

 

The Doctor smiles down at Yaz and feels her hearts swell up a few sizes when she sees the small figure clinging to her side.

“Sleep well love, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
